Les mésaventures de Puy-en-Velay
by Nori Kiwi
Summary: Quand on aime son département, et qu'on est fan d'Hetalia, on fait une fanfic sur nos villes... Non ?
1. Art 1 : La vierge noire

**Rating :** T (voire M...) pour cause de propos pas les petits n'enfants et sous-entendus pas subtils de FrUK

 **Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya est le créateur d'Hetalia. Seuls les OCs sont à moi (et j'me demande ce qu'il y avait dans le riz à midi pour pondre cette... chose)

 **Pairing :** ... Heu...

* * *

 ** _Art. 1 : La vierge noire_**

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Yssingeaux (Gabriel Fabrezan) - Lourdes (Marie Noël) - mention de France et d'Angleterre_

* * *

Yssingeaux, comme à son habitude, soignait ses cinq coqs... Dans la maison du chef-lieu de son département. À la préfecture en somme, même s'il n'y avait point de gens sur la place du Breuil à cette époque de l'année. Et il n'y avait pas un chat.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'était calme. Très calme. Trop calme. Mis à part ses gallinacés chéris, pas un bruit dans la demeure du Puy. Surtout depuis les cris, qui ne pouvaient faire penser qu'à quelque chose de peu catholique. Soudain, une Lourdes peu vêtue sauvage apparut. En hurlant "Vade Retro !", "Vil Satan ! Il a attenté à ma pureté !" et plein d'autres choses.

Tiens ! Le chef-lieu arriva, pas plus habillé.

\- "T'as foutu quoi ENCORE, Puy-en-Velay ? brailla Yssingeaux en brossant le plumage de Hyacinthe.

\- Marie voulait voir la Vierge Noire, bredouilla le jeune homme pas si jeune que ça.

\- Et ?

\- J'lui ai bandé les yeux et j'lui ai dit que ma Vierge Noire allait visiter sa plus belle église.

Trente secondes de silence. Ce n'était quand même pas... Non, ça concordait parfaitement. Le p'tit Louison s'était enfin fait la Sainte-Vierge plus si vierge que ça.

\- France se tape le gars/pays qui l'a attaqué tout le Moyen-Age, et Puy-en-Velay couche avec Sainte Marie... Hé béh, y faut plus s'étonner qu'on est considérés comme de dangereux obsédés sexuels..."

* * *

 _Si ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à favoriter, follower ou reviewer ! Sinon, jetez des tomates pourries à l'auteure, non, jetez des pommes !_

 _Et tuez-moi pour cette bêtise... Car malheureusement, y'en à six autres comme ça T.T_


	2. Art 2 : Mes frères, ces petits anges

**Rating :** T voire M (et promis plus de blagues douteuses)

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas, seuls les OCs sont à moi

 **Pairing :** ALERTE YAOI ! JE RÉPÈTE, ALERTE YAOI ! Si vous n'aimez pas, la croix rouge en haute est votre amie !

* * *

 _ **Art. 2 : Mes frères, ces petits anges**_

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Saint-Germain-Laprade (Aristide Clarico) - Blavozy (Rémi Pierrot)_

* * *

"[...] Tu sais, cher Journal, j'me suis enfin décidé à conclure avec Marie... Lourdes si tu préfères. Je suis allé me plaindre à Auvergne pour qu'on fusionne avec sa région mais ce connard sort avec Rhône-Alpes. 'Fin, y faut voir le bon côté des choses, hein. Des pèlerins pour ce bon vieux Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle sont arrivés. Et comme ils passent par ma Lourdinette...

Si moi j'peux pas y aller seul ? C'te bonne blague ! J'ai une Foire à organiser, moi !

D'ailleurs, je t'ai parlé du cas de mes adorables frères ? Mais si ! Aristide et Rémi ! D'ailleurs, ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'Rémi est d'jà adulte ! À un peu plus de 100 ans !

Tout ça pour dire qu'ils se sont très longtemps disputés, et que maintenant c'est le grand amour !

En fait, on est pas plus frères qu'Yssingeaux et Brives-Charensac, mais je les considère comme tel ! En parlant de mon éleveur de coq favori, il semble qu'il a oublié un poulet ! Je vais voir, +."

* * *

"Mon âme vient d'être souillée. Faudra que Marie me confesse.

Je te raconte : j'ai ouvert la porte de la pièce où je croyais qu'il y avait une foutue bestiole d'Lou cin djaï* et j'ai vu mes petits-frères, mes angelots (même si techniquement c'est les angelots à maman, et toi, cher journal, viens pas dire que j'suis le chouchou) en train de faire des choses... Pas du tout catholique. Et c'est Saint-Germain qui était... Brrr, je ne préfère pas y penser.

Brives-Charensac aurait été aux anges. Foutu yaoiste. Même si j'ai rien contre. Mais quand même, ils sont frères ! Pas vraiment, mais quand même ! C'est de l'inces... Ne me dit SURTOUT pas que j'ai eu cette relation avec Espaly. Et là, c'était certes ma vraie sœur maiiiiiiiis ça s'est arrêté au baiser fraternel. Pas bisou, et je suis conscient du double-sens. Et pareil pour Vals. J'en rajoute pas plus, cette fanfic va passer en M sinon.

Non, ne me dit pas que je suis pire... J'le suis p't'être, j'avoue, mais moi au moins je couche pas avec Brives ! Ou Brioude ! Ou Aurillac ! Ou avec tous les gens que je considère comme mes frères !

Finalement, c'est sans doute mieux que l'époque où Blavozy jetait ses pierres sur Saint-Germain qui ripostait à grands coups de fusil de chasse. Mouais, y'a pas photo.

Bref, je retourne mat... Regarder les handballeuses Blavozy/Saint-Germain. +"

* * *

 _*Lou cin djaï est l'ancien nom d'Yssingeaux. Ça veut dire : "Les cinq coqs". Prononcez toutes les lettres s'il-vous-plait !_

 _Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à favoriter, follower ou reviewer ! Sinon, j'attends mes pommes U.U_

 _Désolée d'vous inonder de cette... chose... Le riz était pas net._


	3. Art 3 : Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !

**Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya est le créateur d'Hetalia, seuls les OCs sont

 **Pairing :**...

* * *

 ** _Art. 3 : Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !_**

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Maman Haute-Loire._

* * *

Haute-Loire était une belle femme, avec le visage jeune et les cheveux grisonnants. Elle avait toujours considéré ses villes comme ses propres enfants, bien qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été avec eux sous le même nom. Son préféré, il fallait se l'avouer, restait son adorable Puy-en-Velay.

En même temps, c'était le seul qui venait aux réunions officielles, qui prenait de ses nouvelles toutes les semaines, qui sortait la Vierge Noire (la vraie, hein, sans sous-entendu) pour son anniversaire et qui lui offrait des rubans de dentelles à la fête des mères. En plus, c'était l'un des plus vieux.

Un jour, mère Haute-Loire entendit son fils favori hurler dans la préfecture altiligérienne.

\- "Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !

La femme, assise sur un fauteuil du XVIe siècle, se leva gracieusement pour rejoindre son Louison bien-aimé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit son bébé d'amour faire les cent pas sous le regard hébété du maire et de quelques conseillers municipaux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon trésor ? demanda la belle, mi-rassurée mi-inquiète.

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa figure maternelle, presque en larmes.

\- C'est la fin du Roi de l'oiseau-o-o !"

* * *

 _Je suis désolééééée ! Ce doit être le pire, mais je tente vaillamment et cherchant les pommes pourries des lecteurs..._

 _Sinon, follower, favoriter ou reviewer !_


	4. Art 4 : Réforme

**Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Est-il utile de préciser qu'Hetalia est l'œuvre d'Hidekaz Hiramuya (le Sérénissime, Génialissime...)

 **Pairing :** Heu...

* * *

 _Réponse review :_ ** _Okame-ART :_** _Oww, merci beaucoup ! Une cousine (cousin ?) fan d'Hetalia dans le département, youhou ! Et vive les lentilles, c'est le meilleur -^o^- Câlin ?  
_

* * *

 ** _Art. 4 : Réforme_**  
 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Saint-Julien-Chapteuil (Josèphe Romains) - Brives-Charensac (Henri Loirais)_

* * *

\- "Et il est là depuis combien de temps ? demanda Puy-en-Velay.  
\- Depuis qu'il l'a appris. Pauvre chou. Tu imagines, lui, ses collèges c'est toute sa vie ! Nous, les nôtres (toi tu lui as piqué un principal mais c'est pas la peine de te marrer, hein Loui-Loui ?), on s'en fout un peu car on nous connait pour bien d'autres choses ! brailla Brives-Charensac.  
Il désigna vaguement Saint-Julien-Chapteuil, qui buvait toute la réserve de verveine du chef-lieu.  
\- Et pourquoi il est là ? interrogea Louison, n'aimant voir ses précieuses liqueurs s'envoler dans la panse d'un collègue.  
\- Réforme des collèges..." sanglota le petit Josèphe.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette... chose vous a plu ! Si oui, n'hésitez pas à follower, favoriter ou reviewer ! Sinon... Pommes pourries, petites petites les pommes pourries !_


	5. Art 5 : Meeting

**Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya, seuls les OCs sont à moi !

 **Pairing :** Blavozy x Saint-Germain / Lourdes x Puy-en-Velay (enfin, en mention)

* * *

 _Réponse review : **Okame-ART :** C'EST POUR TOOOOOOOI ! Câlin maintenant *puppy eyes*_

* * *

 _ **Art. 5 : Meeting**_

 _Personnages : Le seul et l'unique Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Yssingeaux (Gabriel Fabrezan) - Saint-Germain-Laprade (Aristide Clarico) - Blavozy (Rémi Pierrot) - Brives-Charensac (Henri Loirais) - Saint-Julien-Chapteuil (Josèphe Romains) - Monastier-sur-Gazeille (Alix Chalet/ Okame-ART, c'est pour toi !) - guest star en la personne de Toulouse (Camille Lautrec) pour ne citer qu'eux._

* * *

C'était LE meeting. Un gros mot pour les uns, un moment très attendu pour les autres. Ce jour-là, toutes, j'ai bien dit TOUTES, les villes d'Haute-Loire (sans cette dernière) se réunissaient dans un endroit tiré au sort. Cette année, Théâtre de Puy-en-Velay. Dans une des salles.

\- "Bien, chers collègues, commençons, déclara le chef-lieu de la Haute-Loire.

Il dévisagea l'assemblée. Yssingeaux avait ses coqs, Brives avait son téléphone portable, Monastier un roman, Blavozy et Saint-Germain...

\- Blavozy, Saint-Germain-Laprade, à deux mètres de distances minimum et les mains en l'air, grogna Louison en remettant le nez dans ses fiches.

\- Mai-euh, protestèrent les deux intéressés, visiblement en plein début de séance de câlins.

\- Pas de mais ! chantonna Brives-Charensac.

\- SILENCE ! cria Saint-Julien-Chapteuil, Vous vous croyez dans une cour de récré ?! VOS CAR... Ah, on est pas à un de mes collèges ?

La salle resta bouge bée. Comme un si petit jeune homme comme Josèphe pouvait avoir autant de voix ?

\- Hé béh, un taré du boulot en plus. Un ! Et un qui va pas se faire l'autre bonne sœur, au moins, ricana Yssingeaux en caressant le plumage de Hyacinthe, son coq préféré.

\- En attendant, qui veut quèque chose avant que Puy ne commence VRAIMENT la réunion ? Non, parce ma boulangerie a fait une succulente fournée de pain au chocolat...

\- D'ailleurs, on pourrait... tenta le chef-lieu avant d'être coupé.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un... Une... Un... Bref, sur Toulouse, visiblement à cran.

\- ... La réunion... ?

\- CHO-CO-LA-TI-NE, abruti !

\- C'est cela, philosopha le 'généreux' boulanger.

\- Blavozy, Saint-Germain-Laprade, j'vous ai vu, ironisa Monastier, un bouquin à la main, en regardant ses compères.

\- On pourrais commencer ? demanda Louison.

Puy-en-Velay regarda sa montre, une jolie sWatch au bracelet noir. Oh putain, il allait être en retard.

\- Désolé les copains, mais j'dois filer... Marinette m'attend et j'veux pas l'inquiéter...

Il se leva et partit discrètement, en rasant les murs. On pouvait dire qu'il filait à l'anglaise, mais techniquement il prenait congé à la française.

Indignés, les autres villes s'écrièrent :

\- ET LA RÉUNION CONNARD ?!"

* * *

 _Si ça vous a plu, reviewer, favoriter ou follower ! Sinon, vous savez quoi faire..._

 _POMMES POURRIES PAS CHERES ! ELLES SONT BONNES MES POMMES POURRIES !_

 _Ah ! Et en passant... Je prévois une fanfic longue AVEC DE LA COHÉRENCE *tintintin*... Ou pas. Votre avis ?_


	6. Art 6 : I'M SO HAPPY !

**Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi... Ni Happy, d'ailleurs

 **Pairing :** Lourdes x Puy-en-Velay

* * *

 ** _Art. 6 : I'M SO HAPPY_**

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Lourdes (Marie Noël) - ?_

* * *

Un restaurant. Un restaurant à la bonne franquette, chez lui. Des murs rouges, des tableaux impressionnistes, un phonographe qui jouait une vieille chanson romantique française. Et des rideaux en dentelle blanche, comme le col de la robe de Marie.

\- "Louison, j'aimerais t'annoncer quelque chose... commença la jolie blondinette.

Elle rosissait. Leur plat principal, des spaghettis et une succulente escalope de veau, leur fut servi.

\- Oui, Marinette ? demanda-t-il en enroulant des pâtes autour de sa fourchette.

\- Tu vas être papa !

Puy-en-Velay bugga. Papa... Lui ? Ils étaient en couple depuis longtemps, depuis bien plus longtemps que l'affaire "Vierge Noire", mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça !

\- Je vais VRAIMENT être papa ?!"

Lourdes hocha affirmativement. La musique changea. "Happy" de Pharrel Williams.

* * *

 _Si ça vous a plu, reviewez, followez ou favoritez ! Sinon, j'adore les pommes pourries !_


	7. Art 7 : Internet mon ami

**Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia c'est toujours pas à moi !

 **Pairing :** Bah... Yaoi les gens !

* * *

 ** _Art. 7 : Internet mon ami_**

 _Personnages : Beaucoup._

* * *

 ** _Posté le XX/XX/XX, HH : MM : SS par Puy-en-Velay_**

Salut chers amis !

Comme beaucoup, nous nous posons plein de questions sur la vie amoureuse d'Yssingeaux. Notre éleveur de coqs s'intéresse-t-il seulement à ses gallinacés, ou préfère-t-il la gente masculine ou féminine ? Tant d'interrogations ! Je vous laisse le soin tout particulier pour répondre !

1\. Maman Haute-Loire

Voyons, mon fils, ne te pose pas de telles questions sur ton frère !

2\. Brives-Charensac

Maman, c'est pas parce que l'on te considère comme notre mère qu'on est frère ! Sinon, notre petit Gaby préfère les garçons, c'est évident :3

3\. Blavozy

+1 Brives ! Je pense que ses poulets comptent trop pour lui pour que quelqu'un vienne dans sa vie.

4\. Saint-Germain-Laprade

Mon chéri, ne soit pas si pessimiste pour notre ami ! Je pense qu'il préfère les filles.

5\. Saint-Julien-Chapteuil

ARRÊTEZ VOS COM... Hmm, je m'égare. Ne serait-ce pas dû à un désir de voir un enfant courir vers toi en braillant "Tonton Aris'", Saint-Germain-Laprade ?

6\. Toulouse

Il est attiré par moi. C'est évidemment.

7\. Puy-en-Velay

Pardon ?

8\. Brives-Charensac

Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas le seul à sortir avec quelqu'un d'une autre région U_U

9\. Maman Haute-Loire 

Ce que veut dire ton frère (même si vous l'êtes pas vraiment), c'est qu'il se demandait si Toulouse est un garçon ou une fille ? Les vêtements roses n'aident pas franchement à savoir...

10\. Yssingeaux 

Camichou est très à cheval sur sa virilité (=.=)

11\. Puy-en-Velay

...

12\. Puy-en-Velay

...

13\. Puy-en-Velay

...

14\. Puy-en-Velay

PUTAIN IL ÉTAIT LÀ

* * *

 _Une review est égale à une neurone en plus pour l'OC de votre choix !_

 _Follower vaut dix points de Q.I. en plus pour... les mêmes personnages !_

 _Favoriter donne le droit à un câlin !_


	8. Art 8 : Quand ça part dans tous les sens

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** _[sur l'air de "Let it Go"]_ Hetalia ~ N'est pas à moi-ah / C'est l'oeuvre de Hidekaz Himaruya-a-a / Hetalia ~ N'est pas à moi-ah / Tout le monde est parti déjà-a !

 **Pairing :** Lourdes x Puy-en-Velay

* * *

 ** _Art. 8 : Quand ça part dans tout les sens_**

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Yssingeaux (Gabriel Fabrezan) - Lourdes (Marie_ _Noël)_

* * *

Lourdes était assise à la table de la cuisine de l'appartement, en feuilletant les magasines de meubles et de vêtements pour bébé. Une journée normale, en somme. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira en prenant entre ses mains son chapelet.

\- "Jésus, Marie, Joseph...

Les bruits de pas incessants sur le parquet commençaient à l'énerver. Elle était certes nonne, d'abord carmélite* pour passer on-ne-sait-comment à dominicaine*, mais elle n'était pas non plus Mère Teresa. Et les claquements des chaussons de son fiancé commençaient à lui courir sérieusement sur le haricot.

\- Vraiment, Louison ! Tu pourrais te calmer ?

Ça eut l'effet espéré. En effet, Puy-en-Velay s'assit immédiatement. C'était redevenu calme et tranquille.

Très calme...

Trop calme.

Elle se saisit du téléphone fixe.

\- Yssingeaux, tu es toujours le meilleur ami de mon fiancé ?"

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard..._

* * *

Lourdes se tenait debout face à Puy-en-Velay, en regardant d'un air ahuri Yssingeaux qui tenait encore un coq dans ses bras.

\- "J'crois qu'il a été traumatisé, conclut finalement l'éleveur de coq.

Marie se couvrit la bouche avec ses mains. La seconde d'après, elle attrapa les épaules de Louison.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as ! S'il-te-plait... le supplia-t-elle.

\- J'ai... compris, murmura le "traumatisé".

Si l'on était dans un manga, l'on aurait vu un magnifique point d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête des deux autres.

\- L'histoire baragouinée de l'aut'druide... La logique des puissances... Plein de trucs pas utiles... Je crois que j'deviens intelligent...

\- C'est terrible ! ironisa Lou cin djaï.

Il avait une tablette tactile dans la main, d'une marque non communiquée, sur une page d'un site obscur appelé . Il y avait un commentaire qui lui offrait dix points de Q. I.

...

 **Terrifiant.**

* * *

 _Une re_ v _iew donne une place aux attractions les plus périlleuses (dont une qui envoie 5g dans la face) à l'OC de votre choix !_

 _Follower offre une barba-papa à l'OC de votre choix !_

 _Favoriter donne des croustillons ou des gaufres à l'OC de votre choix !_

 _Sinon, l'auteure aime les pommes pourries !_


	9. Art 9 : Entre amies

**Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** Bah... Toujours pas à moi...

 **Pairing :** Mention de Yuri

* * *

 ** _Art. 13 : Entre amies_**

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay Espaly (Camélia Bouillet) - Vals-près-le-Puy (Victoire Bouillet-Pascal) - Rosières (Rosanne Deschamps)_

* * *

Jamais le TA², le Trio des Amies Altiligériennes, n'avait raté une seule fête foraine de ce cher Puy-en-Velay sur sa Place du Breuil. Cette année ne servirait pas d'exception. C'est pourquoi Espaly, ses courts cheveux châtains noués en queue de cheval et vêtue d'un blouson aviateur et d'un basique jean-tee-shirt, trainait Vals, avec sa crinière broux de noix coiffée en macarons et sa tenue classical lolita, et Rosières, portant ses éternelles couettes enfantines couleur châtaignes et ses vêtements bohêmes, dans toutes, TOUTES VOUS DIS-JE, les attractions.

\- "Vals et Espaly, vous êtes sœurs, non ? réussit à placer Rosières entre deux manèges.

\- Pas t'te à fait, commença Vals.

\- Juste demi, d'un point purement humain. On est juste affiliée grâce à notre Ponot national, continua Espaly.

\- C't'un peu compliqué : on est sœurs avec lui, mais pas entre nous."

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la fontaine. Juste en face du trio, il y avait un stand, celui de la maison Albert. Il n'y avait pas de queue ; c'était rare, ça.

\- "Rosanne, je parie qu'tu veux aller chercher les croustillons", plaisanta Camélia.

Aucune des deux fausses sœurs n'étaient dupes. Si leur fleuriste adorée allait toujours acheter ces friandises, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle les aimait. De toutes façons, Rosières détestait le sucré... Pourquoi donc pouvait-elle y aller ?

Cette hollandaise brune aux iris gris-verts qui ne vieillissait pas avait un jour croisé son regard. Et Rosanne n'avait jamais oublié ses yeux de chat.

\- "Faudra qu'on l'aide un peu, la Roz', pour s'décoincer, commenta Victoire.

\- Entre amies, il faut s'entraider", sourit l'agricultrice.

Sitôt ce discours achevé, la lolita alla faire une partir de tir à la carabine, histoire de gagner cet énorme cousin violet avec écrit "Love" en rose qu'elle avait repéré. Hé, c'est pas la Roz' qui la gagnerait pour sa jolie hollandaise !

* * *

 _Idem que dans le dernier chapitre !_


	10. Art 10 : Langue

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** C'est pas à moi, Hetalia ! Et la blague vient de mon prof de Latin.

 **Pairing :** (Sous)-entendu de yaoi

* * *

 ** _Art. 10 : Langue_**

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Brives-Charensac (Henri Loirais)_

* * *

C'était une journée normale, à la préfecture. Puy-en-Velay s'ennuyait à mort, comme d'habitude. Pour une fois, il priait que quelqu'un- n'importe qui ! même le Boss !- vienne animer la journée.

Comme si le petit rigolo qui habite là-haut l'avait entendu, Brives-Charensac entra dans son bureau sans frapper.

\- "Poste Brivoise, pour te servir, Loui-Loui ! fit-il en une révérence grotesque. Lettre de Lourdes, pour toi !

Le facteur s'assit sur le bureau de merisier, sans aucune gêne.

\- Azy, fais comme chez toi, pose ta bauge sur mon fauteuil tant qu'à faire, le railla le chef-lieu. J'croyais qu't'étais boulanger.

\- C'est la crise, mon cher, j'fais le messager entre les villes pour acheter d'la bonne farine pour faire tourner la boulang'rie !

Il marqua une pause.

\- Dis, Loui', tu connais la nouvelle ? Je tiens l'info de Yssingeaux qui le tient de Maman qui le tient de Auvergne qui le tient de...

\- Abrège ! le coupa Louison.

\- Tu sais que Italie du Nord et Allemagne forment un couple...

\- Qui le sait pas ? Avec toi dans les parages, maugréa-t-il.

\- Et qu'ils aiment bien les Kinder ?

\- J'vois pas l'mal.

\- Et ben Veneziano a appris que "Kinder", en allemand, ça voulait dire "enfant". Ça veut donc dire qu'un Allemand, quand il mange un Kinder, il mange un enfant ! Imagine la tête qu'il a fait ! D'ailleurs, il paraît qu'il a été si traumatisé qu'il s'est planqué dans la cathédrale de Turin et qu'il y est toujours !

\- Tu sais quoi, Brives ? soupira Puy.

\- Quoi ? répondit Henri.

\- J'aurais préféré que ce soit mon boss qui m'engueule plutôt que toi. Tu as dix secondes pour te casser.

\- Sans rancune... Au fait, j'suis en couple avec ton frère Taulhac, t'sais, le "chieur" ! Allez, tchô !

Sur ses mots, le fudanshi sortit comme un courant d'air. Puis, cinq secondes de blanc, sans un bruit, sans un geste. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux exploser de rage, mon enfant !

\- Tu as osé toucher à mon innocent et si pur petit-frère tsundere... CRÈVE CONNARD !" beugla Puy-en-Velay en sortant comme une furie.

* * *

 _Quelque part, dans la préfecture, un peu plus tard..._

* * *

\- "Dis-moi, mon cher Sully, depuis quand t'es sorti de ton Brother Complex ?

\- Quinze ans, ma chère Camélia, pourquoi ?

\- Pass'que j'viens d'voir par la fenêtre que not' grand frère court après le Brives en braillant qu'il finirait au fond d'la Loire en mille morceaux pour avoir osé dépuc'ler son innocent petit frère tsundere.

\- Ah. ( _il marque une pause_ ) Tu m'caches pour quand il arriv'ra, ma sœurounette d'amour que ze n'aime fort ?

\- J'suis pas Chambon, et je tiens à rester en bon termes avec Louison.

\- Méchante !

\- J'assume mais complet !"

Et c'est ainsi que finit cette histoire-ci.

* * *

 _Un commentaire équivaut à une barbe à papa au personnage de votre choix !_

 _Follower et favoriter, c'est égal à un nouveau PC au personnage de votre choix !_

 _Sinon, pomme pourrie ! Viens ici, pomme pourrie !_


	11. Art spécial : Vendredi 13

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Pairing :** Sous-entendu de FrUK (et de la FACE family)

* * *

 ** _Art. spécial : Vendredi 13_**

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) - Yssingeaux (Gabriel Fabrezan) - France (Francis Bonnefoy)_

* * *

Puy-en-Velay tirait sur son blouson. Avec Yssingeaux, il était monté à la capitale pour soutenir France, de la part de tous les Altiligériens. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et cherchait le regard de son meilleur ami, pour avoir lui aussi un peu plus de courage.

\- "Courage, Louison. Dis-toi qu'au moins on a gagné 2-0 hier soir cont' les Allemands."

Oh ça, il le savait bien. Là-bas, dans leur "trou paumé", tout le monde s'était bousculé chez Vals, qui avait la plus grande TV, pour regarder le match. Montfaucon, Monastier, Pradelles, Saugues... Tous étaient dans le salon de Victoire à boire de la bière et à manger n'importe quoi.

Et il eut une pensée vers son autre sœur, Espaly, qui devait emmener tout le monde voir le match contre Fréjus. Ah ! Ils voulaient tous y être, en week-end ! S'ils avaient su...

Ils arrivèrent devant le bon immeuble, un joli bâtiment dans les beaux quartiers.

\- "Entrons", souffla le chef-lieu.

Ils poussèrent la lourde porte de verre et d'acier doré. Le hall était à l'image de la façade : très élègant. Direction l'ascenseur, en route vers le dernier étage.

\- " Dis, t'sais qu'ça a sauté dans une salle d'spectacle ? demanda d'un coup le représentant de la cité des cinq coqs pour briser la monotonie de la musique qui tournait en boucle.

\- Oui, j'le sais, répliqua lascivement l'autre.

\- Et qu'c'était un groupe d'métal qu'avait pas joué depuis... sept ans, y m'semble ?

\- Ça aussi, j'le sais.

\- Et qu'Angleterre et États-Unis, donc certainement Canada, étaient présents ?

\- Oh putain... Ça tu m'l'apprends. J'ose pas imaginer à quel point France s'ra une loque quand on entr'ra", finit-il, presque découragé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le dernier étage. Lou cin djai prit le poignet de son meilleur ami.

\- "Allez, _Anis_ *... On y va."

On entendait pas leurs pas, la moquette les étouffait. Les deux compères ne s'attardèrent pas dans le corridor, et s'attardèrent devant la porte au nom de " ** _Bonnefoy_** ". Puy sonna, puis ils entrèrent sans bruit dans le chic appartement.

Sur le canapé, France, le regard dans le vide. C'était rare de le voir comme ça, vraiment très rare.

\- "France, j'sais qu'on représente le trou paumé du pays, commença le ponot l'air grave.

\- Et qu'on est tout p'tit, qu'on est rien, poursuivit l'yssingelais.

\- Mais on est là, pour te sout'nir ! C'est pas grand chose, mais on est là."

Pas de réponse, juste un regard vide. Comme celui d'un vieillard qui en a trop vu, trop vécu. France, le magnifique, le pays de l'amour, des droits de l'Homme (et des grèves, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire) avait perdu sa superbe. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il était au Stade de France pour voir le match. Et qu'il a découvert le carnage trop vite.

\- "Tout... Va bien." murmura le représentant du pays.

Sous les yeux médusés et compatissants des Altiligériens, le blond reprit, tremblotant un peu.

\- "Ils n'ont pas... pas gagné. Les Français n'ont pas peur... Je sais que les gens se rassemblent pour dire que les terroristes ont perdu..."

Il poursuivit, pour une dernière phrase :

\- "Arthur, Alfred et Matthieu n'ont rien... Tout va bien... J'ai perdu cent vingt neuf personnes... Plus encore sont blessés... Mais j'ai pas été défait par Daech."

Les deux compères ne savaient plus quoi faire. Alors, pour effacer le silence, Yssingeaux prépara trois coupes de champagne, avec les verres et la bouteille sur la table.

\- "Vive la France."

* * *

 _*Anis est l'autre nom du Puy-en-Velay (c'est plus très utilisé mais bon)_

* * *

 _Je précise une chose... Le précédent écrit était prévu depuis longtemps, et celui-là a été vite fait aujourd'hui. Désolée si c'est bâclé, si c'est faux... Je ne suis qu'une gamine de Haute-Loire, qui vit dans un bled bien paumé, qui n'a pas d'expérience. J'ai pas peur, pas des terroristes. Peu importe qui ils sont, on ne doit pas avoir peur._

 _Je pense aux familles des victimes, d'abord, puis aux victimes des amalgames. Un extrémiste religieux peut être de n'importe quelle confession, pas seulement musulman. Il peut être chrétien, juif, hindouiste... Et les kamikazes étaient peut-être Pierre, Paul et Jacques, les trois gars qu'on croise tous les jours, à qui on dit bonjour... Alors, les amalgames, non. Pas de ça ici._

 _Je suis de la nouvelle génération, je veux avoir un avenir. Vive la France. Vive le Pays des Droits de l'Homme. Restons droits et fiers, nous n'avons pas perdus._


	12. Art 11 : Asseta-te

**Rating :** K+, voire T

 **Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya est le créateur d'Hetalia, la Haute-Loire reste... La Haute-Loire.

 **Pairing :** Les habituels

* * *

 **Art. 11 : Asseta-te**

 _Personnages : Puy-en-Velay (Louison Bouillet) versus la Haute-Loire presque complète - Deux petites guests stars en fin (ou pas)_

* * *

Un jour comme les autres, chez Puy-en-Velay. Il neigeotait un peu, puis il pleuvait, et ainsi de suite. Plus la peine d'espérer voir la Place du Breuil toute blanche, cette année.

De plus, il savait que cette foutue boîte aux lettres pour ses escla... ses agréables administrés n'était pas la plus riche idée de son frère. Pas Taulhac, Aiguille. Mais si, le moine !

Soudain, plus de courant.

\- " _O Regina_... Qu'estss'qui va encore m'tomber sur la courge..."

Une trentaine de silhouettes commençaient à se mouvoir dans la pièce. Le Ponot pouvait reconnaître Brioude et Yssingeaux, mais il avait aussi distingué le Monastier, Monistrol, Pradelles, Lavoûte-Chillac...

Il reconnut la voix haut perchée de Saint-Pierre-Eynac, les gémissements de terreur de Saint-Front qui avait peur du noir et les toussotements de Chavaillac-Lafayette, sans oublier Queyrière et Lantriac qui avaient chopé une coqueluche.

Après quelques instants de brouahaha, quelqu'un tapa sur le bureau de Puy-en-Velay.

\- " _Anis, **asseta-te**.*_

\- Mais j'suis d'jà assis, lança-t-il. Au fait, c'est qui ?

Louison posa ses mains sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Laisse-moi d'viner... Hmmm... Lavoûte-sur-Loire ?

\- J'suis là ! grogna une voix masculine sur la gauche.

\- Saint-Paul-de-Tartas ?

\- Il est pas là, y a trop d'problèmes avec son école.

\- Brives-Charensac ?

\- Malade, la grippe.

\- Rah, c'est dur... J'sais ! Blavoge, nan ?

\- Ça aurait pu, mais Rémichou a la gastro.

\- Bon, bah... Ça sent l'vieux tabac... Chambon-sur-Lignon ?

\- Non plus.

\- La varicelle pour lui ?

\- ... L'est au disjoncteur, c'est qu'a fait péter l'courant.

\- Bon, au pifomètre... Allègre ? Saugues ? Bas-en-Basset ? Tence ? Riotord ? La Chaise-Dieu ?

\- ... Bon, chers frères et chères sœurs, on l'dit ?

\- Ça marche Chaise-Di.

\- Bon, Puy, moi c'est Saint-Ferréol-d'Auroure. L'tabac, c'pour les Gauloises Bleues qu'je fume, tu t'remets ?

Un ange passa.

\- Saint-Fé ? brailla Puy-en-Velay. Oh, Saint-Fé, ça fait tell'ment d'temps qu'on s'est point vu ! D'puis l'maquis, ou 1945, non ?

\- Chef, soupira-t-elle. Chef, chef, chef. J'suis à chaque réunion, malgré les mémés bourrées et les chats sur la route.

Elle refit sa couette, puis reprit :

\- Y a Rosières, Vals, Espaly, Brioude et Saint-Pierre-Eynac comme donzelles, aussi, et plein d'autres. Y a qu'Saint-Paulien qu'a la crève.

\- Z'êtes tous malades, ma parole ! s'écria Louison.

\- Oui, maaaah... Là c'est pas la question, dit en haussant des épaules Saint-Germain-Laprade. Bon, Brioude, fais ton boulot.

\- ... J'délègue à Saint-Ju, lança la demoiselle en attrapant quelqu'un au hasard. Parce que... C'est qui ?

\- Tence, répondit le quelqu'un.

\- Passke, à partir de t'suite main'ant, je sors avec Tence. Bye bye la compagnie !

On l'entendit sortir, en trainant Tence de force hors de la pièce.

\- Bon, bah... C'est à moi, marmonna Saint-Julien-Chapteuil.

Il attrapa les hanches de Saint-Pierre-Eynac, qui le gifla violemment, et se confondit en mille excuses. Il reprit sa traversée périlleuse de la salle dans le noir, essuyant quelques coups et chutes.

\- Ben, m'voilà. Hmmm... Ah voui...

Il tapa le bureau de Puy-en-Velay.

\- On veut une augmentation. Très grosse. Vraiment.

\- Brioude, si j'te vois j'te tape, souffla pour elle Saint-Ferréol. Saint-Ju, l'prends pas mal hein, mais t'as point d'talent pour la négociation.

\- ... Chaise-Di, c'ton tour, clama Saint-Julien.

Le religieux fit le signe de croix, puis se dirigea avec difficulté jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses deux comparses.

\- Et bien, Monseigneur, t'es d'la fête aussi j'imagine, dit le Ponot en grinçant des dents.

 _O Regina_... Même le clergé est contre moi, pensa-t-il désespéré.

\- En effet, mon fils. Sur cette sainte terre maison de notre Vierge Noire, tu as péché. Tu es coupable d'avarice, en sous-payant tes collègues.

\- J'vous paye combien, vous tous ? s'exclama pour se défendre Puy-en-Velay.

\- Le tiers du quart du SMIC, répondit l'assemblée en cœur.

\- Soit, en s'basant sur l'SMIC actuel, en gros 1356 euros et quelques, ça nous fait t'juste 113 euros par mois, calcula Monistrol.

\- C'est logique qu'on t'demande plus, approuva Monastier.

\- Et pis, faut manger quoi, grogna Chavaillac-Lafayette.

\- Et payer l'docteur, assura Laussonne, qui avait froid.

\- Et les liv'd'classes, approuva Landos.

\- Les liv' tous courts en fait, conclut le Monastier.

\- P't'être un p'tit maillot d'bain, rebondit Bouchet-Saint-Nicolas.

\- Mais même sans maillot t'es belle Bouchet ! piaillèrent Cayres et Costaros.

\- Top top top top ! J'ai pigé, on s'calme, hurla Puy-en-Velay.

\- L'est plus malpoli qu'Lardeyrol dans ses délires d'baronnie, rêvassa Saint-Pierre-Eynac.

\- Nostalgique des Comtes d'Toulouse, toi, souffla Saint-Julien-Chapteuil.

\- Ouiii... C'était pas trop mal, c't'époque. Au moins, quand on t'faisait des gosses on restait 'vec toi. N'est-ce pas, Saint-Ger ?!

\- J't'ai d'jà dit que c'tait pas d'ma faute si la contraception n'était pas encore inventée à c't'époque !

\- Oui, ben Marnhac est là !

\- Ahem, les interrompit sévèrement Saint-Julien. Calmez-vous ou CARNEE... Oups, on est p-"

Le téléphone sonna. Puy décrocha.

\- "Allô ?

\- C'est Lourdes.

\- Ah ! Marinette ! Tu vas bien ? Et le béb...

\- Je te quitte. Adieu.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je. Te. Quitte."

* * *

 **(*~*~*)**

* * *

Puy-en-Velay se réveilla en sursaut. Quel sale rêve. Ses escla... Administrés qui réclamaient une augmentation, et Marinette qui le quittait, c'était sur une échelle de l'improbabilité de 1 à 10 à... à... à... OVER 9000 ! Mais ça avait l'air si réel...

Hoarf. Il se passa la main sur le visage et se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Un carton sur la table et un mot sur le frigo, bizarre tout ça. Il ne prêta pas grande attention à la boîte mais attrapa le bout de papier.

\- "Voyons voir... « Je retourne chez les Carmélites, je reviens dans le droit chemin de Dieu. Adieu, Louison. Je te quitte. Amen. » C'est d'Marinette...

Il renifla, but un verre de liqueur puis réalisa.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE ELLE ME QUITTE ! Non, elle a pas...

Dans le carton, ça se mit à pleurer. Louison prit un second verre, d'alcool très fort cette fois, et se précipita dessus. Un bébé. D'après son médaillon, c'est une fille. Pas de prénom, pas d'état-civil. Non, juste posée comme ça sur la table de la cuisine, dans un carton et emmitouflée dans une serviette. Certainement une enfant totalement humaine. Donc mortelle.

Ça lui rappelait une sombre histoire dans une bergerie... Hm, là n'est pas la question. Il prit le nourrisson -sa fille !- et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine, chancelant et foudroyé par la nouvelle, un peu ivre aussi.

\- T'sais, ta mère c'est la femme d'ma vie. Mais c'est une connasse d'nous avoir abandonnés comme ça, hein ?

Puis, dans le vide :

\- Connasse, connasse... Putain, j'suis qu'un con pour l'avoir laisser filer bordel. MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-iiiiiii-iie...

Puy-en-Velay lui caressa la joue, en séchant ses larmes

\- Et si j't'app'lais..."

Le bébé rit avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

* * *

 _C'est le retour des Mésaventures ! Comme toujours, favoritez et followez, ça augmente le salaire des pauvres escla... administrés ! Et un commentaire offre un pack de 10 bières/liqueurs/kilos de lentilles au personnage de votre choix ! Ou une pomme pourrie à l'auteure, au choix ^^_

 _Et quel est le prénom de cette fillette, les amis ? C'est quoi, votre idée ? Dans les reviews, vite !_


End file.
